


It Won't be Perfect (But I'll be Worth it)

by Clexaboi



Series: You're Worse Than Nicotine [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha Wynonna Earp, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Champ Hardy Being an Asshole, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Omega Waverly Earp, Praise Kink, Smut, Student Waverly Earp, Teacher Nicole Haught, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaboi/pseuds/Clexaboi
Summary: It's been three months since Waverly's heat and she and Nicole are still trying to figure out how to deal with their budding relationship - or lack of a relationship, rather.Sequel to You're Worse Than Nicotine (read that first)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: You're Worse Than Nicotine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067168
Comments: 16
Kudos: 397





	It Won't be Perfect (But I'll be Worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished!! You guys have no idea how difficult this sequeal to YWTN was to write. I accidently deleted it after writing almost ten thousand words and lost all motivation to finish it for a while, but this weekend I finally got back to it. I hope y'all enjoy!

Did you see Ms. Haught today?" Waverly overheard one girl say in the bathroom.

"Duh, I would be blind not to. What wouldn't I do to have those arms pinning me to a bed?" another girl said, sighing dramatically. 

"I know, right? Can you imagine how incredible that would be?" The first girl replied, sounding like she was lost in a day dream.

"Oh trust me, I definitely have imagined that exact scenario plenty of times." The two girls laughed as they left the bathroom, having no clue who they had accidentally pissed off.

The Omega's blood boiled at the words as she hid in one of the stalls. She heard this conversation all too often for her liking, and maybe it was just her imagination but it felt like she heard them even more often then normal ever since she had spent her heat at her teacher's house. She shouldn't feel jealous, but Waverly couldn't help herself, no one should talk about her Alpha like that, no one but her. No, they weren't mated, hell, they haven't even really talked much since Waverly's heat three months ago but she still felt as if they had both already staked a claim to each other. 

Back when Waverly was still in Nicole's bed, they had confessed their feelings when the dust had finally settled, but they had to make an agreement that would protect them both. They agreed that they would put the affair on hold until Waverly graduated, and at the time - when the Omega was all blissfully sore and fucked to a pulp - she thought it would be an easy wait. But, she had a clearer head now and each passing day was harder and harder, especially since she still had to continue going to Ms. Haught's eighth period advanced literature class. It was torture hearing other Omegas fawn over her, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it, not with out completely ending Nicole's career and her own reputation. And she still had just over a year to go until graduation.

She took a deep breath to calm her jealous, possesive nature, reasoning with herself that someday she would be able to shove it in everyone's faces that she was the one who belonged to her Alpha, but until then, she would just have to continue being the perfect girl-next-door. With that depressing thought in mind, she stepped out of the stall, washed her hands, grabbed her backpack and readied herself for yet another lesson by non-other than Ms. Haught herself.

She walked down the noisy hallway, her ears barely picking up on all the gossip and random screams of immature teenagers, all too lost in her own head to care, really. She walked through the door, noticing a few students had already taken their seats, but her eyes instead went to the teacher she had yet to keep off her mind. She now understood what the girls in the bathroom were talking about. Ms. Haught was in a basketball jersey. How is that even school appropriate?! It put her toned arms on full display, it made the Omega's mouth water at the memories of how strong they really are. She remebered them being wrapped around her while they waited out the many knots, or when they held her up when she couldn't keep her legs from buckling. It was like Nicole knew exactly what to do to rile her up.

"Are you okay, Waverly?" Ms. Haught asked in her usual authoritative tone, an eyebrow raised as the Omega was brought back to reality and out of her own trip down a sultry memory lane. Waverly cleared her throat, hoping her voice wouldn't give her mind away.

"Yes- yeah fine, totally great," Waverly said nervously, internally face-palming at how stupid she sounded. Nicole seemed to catch on to Waverly's state, though it wasn't hard to when the Omega's eyes dilated slightly and her cheeks became a dusty pink. The Alpha gave a subtle smug smile. Waverly, trying to take ths spotlight off of herself, decided to change the subject, "I didn't know you liked basketball," she said, gesturing to the Toronto Raptors jersey. Ms. Haught seemed to light up at this, smiling brightly.

"Best sport there is, if you ask me," her Alpha said, looking happier than ever to talk about sports. Sports were never really Waverly's thing, sure, she was the head cheerleader, but that was about the only sport she really cared enough to understand. But, it was obvious in the way Nicole smiled that the Alpha enjoyed it immensely.

Waverly was about to continue the conversation, but the bell rang, signaling the start of the period. She huffed her annoyance under her breath as she went over to her desk and sat down, her backpack slung over the back of her chair. She took out her copy of the book they were reading and her notebook, getting ready for yet another forty-five minutes of torture where she just had to watch her Alpha without getting to do anything else beyond that.

The Omega, ever the optimist, decided to see the brighter side of this. For one, she got to watch Nicole in her element, her Alpha really did have the skills to be a teacher and it showed. Nicole was amazing at explaining things to her students, each and every one of them could attest to that, it's no wonder her classes ended up with the highest test scores of all the English classes in the school. The Alpha was pretty easy going as well - for an advanced course that was, but still, there weren't many teachers that allowed for flexible deadlines like she did.

But the best part - oddly enough - was just getting to look at her. Nicole looked incredible every single day, no matter what she was wearing, even today when the teacher was in a worn jersey and jeans, she still had the Omega practically drooling. And once again, Waverly had to ask herself how in the world was she gonna get through the last moth of her junior year - let alone all of her senior year - without getting to touch - or be touched, rather - by the older Alpha.

"Alright, guys, today should be a pretty easy day," Ms. Haught spoke, passing out papers to the students, "All you need to do is follow along with the power point and fill in the notes sheet for Act Two." When the teacher came to Waverly's desk, her hand brushed across the Omega's subtly, and yet it still had Waverly begging for more. Their eyes met, to anyone else in the room it would seem innocent, but the two knew better. Both sets of eyes swam with desire for the other, desire that still lingered even three months after, and if they were being honest with themselves, that desire had only grown since. It made Waverly's heart skip a beat, at least she wasn't the only one struggling with the separation.

The Alpha then went back to passing out papers, Waverly's eyes following her for a beat longer. But, the Omega was snapped out of whatever spell Nicole had put her under when she heard hushed whispers from the two Omegas next to her.

"How does she expect us to focus on the lesson when she looks like... that?" the boy said, putting emphasis on the last word and giggling quietly.

"No idea, it's like she doesn't know how much of a Daddy she is," the girl next to him said, giggling as well. That struck a cord with Waverly... for obvious reasons. Once again, she had to hear two of her classmates drool over her Alpha, now even calling her Daddy. Only Waverly got to call her that. That was their thing.

Waverly felt a low rumble start in her chest, it wasn't often that she - or any Omega, for that matter - growled, that was usually reserved for their more dominant and aggressive counter-parts, but there she was doing it in the middle of class, no less. She wasn't the jealous or possesive type, she never had been, but for some reason this was really pulling out that side of her. She took a deep breath to calm herself once again, trying her best to remember where she was, why this was the exact wrong place to get all possessive.

The lesson began but Waverly was only half paying attention, her ears were more trained on her classmates, almost daring them to say something sinful about their Alpha teacher one more time. For their sakes, she hoped they didn't.

Luckily, for the rest of the period everyone decided to keep it in their pants for once, or so Waverly had thought, because at the very last minutes of the period as everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave, someone just had the audacity to say, "I wish Daddy Haught taught gym class, what I wouldn't give to see her all sweaty and panting."

That was the final straw. Nicole was her Alpha, no one elses, mating bites and whatever the fuck else be damned because she was not going to keep sitting back and listening to all her Omega classmates talk about her Alpha like that. A steady growl still rumbled in her chest, only now it was a little louder and was even beginning to escape her throat. She turned around to go after the girl she knew said it, the same girl who called Nicole 'Daddy' earlier, Stephenie Jones. The Omega was beyond enraged, she was sick of it, sick of all of it, and she was about to let every last one of her classmates know that.

Just as she was about to confront the girl, though, Nicole had stepped in front of her. Waverly looked up at her, confused and frustrated, but Nicole gave her an understanding yet comanding look, telling her silently to calm down.

The bell rang and everyone left the room, save for Waverly and Nicole who were standing there unmoving. 

"Why did you stop me?" The Omega asked in iritated annoyance, her fist was just begging to collide with the blonde girl's face and she was more than a little upset that she didn't get to do so. Her Alpha sighed.

"You know better than to pick a fight, Waverly," Nicole said, but she didn't sound mad, if anything, she sounded like she knew why Waverly was going to do it.

"If you would've heard what she said about you-" Waverly said through gritted teeth, anger bubbling up inside her small body. But she stopped immediately when a soft hand cupped her face.

"I'm an Alpha, Wave," she began, "I can hear everything on this side of the building and then some. I heard what she said, and what others said as I was passing out papers." Waverly then felt a little stupid, she should've known that. The Omega looked down at her feet, feeling a bit silly now with how she had reacted.

"Only I get to call you that," she said quietly, pouting as she crossed her arms over her front. She looked back up to meet the amber eyes stairing down at her, "Right?" While yes, all the talk about her Alpha had angered her, it also had left her feeling insecure. In reality, Nicole could have anyone she wanted, and that person would be the luckiest in the world, so what was stopping the Alpha from going out and finding someone else? Someone who wouldn't be a detriment to her career if she was found to be mated to them? Someone more experinced and older? Nothing was stopping her, and that was the painful truth. But, Nicole still gave her that soft, warm smile as she pulled the Omega into her arms, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Of course, baby," she whispered, "Only you." It was dangerous for them to be acting like this anywhere in public, let alone Nicole's own classroom, but the Alpha didn't care, all that mattered was making her Omega feel better. Waverly breathed in that sweet vanilla scent, smiling as it calmed her. The young Omega wrapped her own arms around Nicole. She had missed this.

"I miss you," Waverly whispered back, doing everything she could to bury herself in Nicole's intoxicating scent, almost as if she'd never get to smell it again.

"I miss you too," her Alpha replied sadly, "But we'll be together soon enough, princess, your graduation will be here in no time." The Omega shuddered involuntarily at the nickname, having only heard it spoken to her when they were in bed together had led her to subconsciously associate it with desire. Nicole chuckled softly when she felt the small frame in her arms shake subtly and smelled Waverly's scent thicken for a moment, "Sorry." Though, the apology was not very convincing. Ignoring her short burst of desire, Waverly kept talking.

"It's still another year... I don't want to wait that long to be your's." The Omega was close to tears. She hadn't been able to vent about this to anyone, not Gus, not Wynonna, not her friends, no one could know and so Waverly felt entirely alone in this, but now she had someone to talk to and the flood gates were opening.

"Shh, hey, baby, it's gonna be okay," the Alpha soothed quietly, running her fingers through brunette hair, "We'll get through this." Waverly had a hard time believing her. It had only been three months and she was already feeling like those few days were a life-time ago, how was she supposed to go through another year of this? Well, she'd have to figure it out, for both their sakes. She needed to find some solution to this, there had to be something they could do to make this bearable. But, was there really anything she could do?

"Tell me what we can to make this easier, and don't say anything that involves moving on because I don't want anyone else," Waverly said, hoping Nicole would have all the answers she needed. But, if her Alpha's sad sigh was anything to go off of, she didn't know either. Nicole didn't reply. So, they stayed in the room in silence, holding the other and hoping they would just disappear from this world and hopefully reappear in one that would let them be happy. But, as the minutes ticked by, it was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

"I should probably go, Gus hates it when I get home late," the Omega said quietly, though it was obivous she didn't want to go. Nicole nodded, and slowly, reluctantly, the two released each other. Waverly wanted nothing more than to kiss her Alpha's lips right then, but she knew they had already gone too far. So, with a heavy heart and even heavier feet, she walked over to her desk and grabbed her backpack. She looked back at Nicole one last time before she walked out of the room. Seeing her Alpha standing there looking broken was a sight she would never be able to erase from her mind.

But, she knew it was time for her to go, so she turned away, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she left the building.

\-----------------------

Summer in Purgatory was the one time of the year where Waverly actually liked being outside, because it was the one time of year where snow wasn't crunching under her boots and chilling her to the bone. No, summers in Purgatory were warm and beautiful. So, she was currently helping Gus with her gardening. The young Omega was in dirt covered overalls, and she would say she looked like quite the catch if she wasn't absolutely covered in mud from head to toe.

The sunlight was beaming down on them, her skin felt like it was glowing. And yet, she still didn't feel like herself. She hadn't in months, not since she and a particular Alpha teacher had decided to push pause on their blooming relationship. After she finshed out her junior year, she had hoped the summer vacation would help distract her, but as they were now entering August and nearing the start of her senior year, she found that assumption to be false. Her desire for the older woman had yet to fade, or relent at all for that matter.

She missed the Alpha terribly, she hadn't seen much of Nicole since the school year ended and it had her almost wishing she was back in class just barely out of reach of what she wanted most in this world. At least then she could still see her. It's not like she could just go visit her Alpha, that would raise too much suspicion, so she had to just settle for seeing her in passing whenever she went into town.

"Alright, missy, are ya gonna tell me what you've been moping for or are ya just gonna keep stairing at them petunias like they killed a kitten," Gus spoke up, dragging the Omega from her thoughts. Waverly looked over at her in suprise, "Oh don't look so confused, you used to be the happiest pup alive, smiling all the time and whatnot, but I can't remember the last time you even looked content and I even cooked your favorite meal last night." Waverly gave a sad smile, she hadn't meant to worry Gus with her broken heart. She stood up from where she was crouched down with the flowers.

"I'm sorry, Gus, things have just been... weird lately, to say the least," the Omega stated, purposefully vague, "I didn't mean to make you worry." The Beta walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"You know you can tell me anything, darlin'. I'm all ears if you want to talk about what's got my favorite neice all down in the dumps," Gus said sincerly, "I'll always be here to help." With that, Waverly broke. Tears fell quicker than she could stop them as she began to sob. Why did this have to hurt so damn much?

"Oh, sweetie, what's goin' on?" Gus asked gently, rubbing the young Omega's back softly in a motherly manner.

"I- I can't say, I can't," Waverly sobbed. She wished she could, she wished someone besides her and her Alpha knew what they were, but she knew better than to say it. When it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Nicole had to throw her career down the drain because of her, she wouldn't be able to look her Alpha in the eyes after that, it would hurt even worse than this and she knows that.

"Waverly, listen to me, I think I already know, so just say it if it's hurtin' you this much to keep it inside." That made her stop dead in her tracks. No, there's no way Gus knows. She can't.

"Wh-what?" Waverly choked out, pulling back to meet the Beta's eyes. Gus sighed.

"It's Nicole, ain't it?" Waverly felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

"How... how do you know about that?" She asked it before even thinking, not even realizing that this type of reaction immediately confirmed Gus's suspicions, but to her suprise, Gus wasn't mad, or she at the very least didn't seem to be. The woman actually gave a reminiscent smile.

"The day she brought you home after your heat, you smelled like her in ways that were anythin' but innocent," the Beta chuckled, shaking her head at the memory, "I was 'bout to go give that Alpha a piece of my mind, but when I looked at you - really looked at you - you had never looked happier a day in your life. Hell, you were practically glowin', Waverly, looked like you had just had the best damn days of your life, and even days after you still had that glow so I knew it wasn't just 'cause you had sex for the first time," she chuckled again, Waverly's cheeks going bright red.

"Gus!" The Omega said in embarrassment, but the woman continued.

"Anyway, I knew she treated you well, so... I didn't say anythin', I didn't want to make you or her uncomfortable. But, then you stopped glowin', stopped smilin' and it just about broke my old heart. So, I have to ask, did you two... break up?" Waverly was suprised to say the least, that was not the question she thought she would get when it came to this kind of discussion. Gus knew about them and kept their secret, not only to protect Waverly but to protect Nicole as well and she couldn't be more greatful. She wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"No- well yes and no, it's complicated," the Omega started, shaking her head at herself for not being able to speak clearly.

"I'm sure it is," Gus offered, trying to help Waverly along but not pressuring. The Omega took a breath to steady her shaky composure.

"We decided that we wouldn't continue whatever it was we had until after I finished school, it was for a lot of reasons but I'm sure it's obvious why," Waverly couldn't bring herself to say the reason, it just made their awkward situation all the more real. Her aunt nodded understandingly.

"'Cause she would get fired if you two were discovered," Gus stated for her, Waverly had to wipe another tear from her cheek at the words. Then the flood gates bursted open entirely, words coming out of her mouth like vomit.

"Gus, I just miss her so much, it physically hurts to be without her, I know it sounds so cliche but it's true. You said it yourself, those days I spent with her were the best days of my life. Sure, the sex was amazing and exactly what I needed then, but the moments in between felt so right. She held me like I was her entire world and looked at me like I had hung the moon and stars just for her to see. When we were awake we talked about anything and everything we could and with every word she said I felt like I was just falling harder. She was so gentle and thoughtful and she was... everything. I just want to feel that again." When the young Omega had finally finished her word dump, Gus had tears of her own prickling her eyes. Her neice had finally found the one for her. She brought her calloused hand up to Waverly's soft cheek.

"I'm so happy you found someone like her, darlin'." Her voice was thick with emotion, Waverly was finally the young woman she knew she would become, "I'm so sorry this has been so hard on you." Waverly smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time.

"How are you okay with all of this?" Waverly laughed dispite herself, "I literally just told you I had sex with my teacher and that I might be in love with her." It was the first time she had admitted it outloud, and to herself really, but she was happy she finally did.

"Oh, Waverly, ain't no 'might' about it," Gus said kindly, "But, I'm okay with this 'cause love comes in all shapes and forms, and it'll hit ya upside the head like a bag of rocks if ya aren't ready. It's even harder for Omegas and Alphas 'cause you guys fall hard and fast very quickly, your connections run so deep that when one is made it can't be undone," she held Waverly's hands tightly in her own to offer some reassurance, "I'm okay with this 'cause she has made you happier than anythin' I've ever seen, and I'm beyond proud of you for makin' such a mature decision to put your love on pause to make sure she gets to keep her job. And soon enough you two can be happy together, and I can't wait to see it." 

Waverly pulled her aunt into another bone-crushing hug. The embrace helped steady her thumping heart, but she allowed her tears to keep running freely because, in reality, she was still in pain, and she would be for a while longer. The Beta held her firmly, not letting go until the Omega did, which took a long time, but she didn't seem mind. 

'One day,' she told herself in her head, 'One day, we could be happy,'

\----------------------

Christmas was the best time of year for many reasons, some loved it for the bounty of tasty food and treats, others for the bonding of families and friends, and almost anyone who celebrated the holiday was in agreement that it was truly a beautiful time of year. Waverly loved it for those reasons as well as some others, but her favorite was always the annual Christmas Eve party/town get together at Shorty's her Aunt would host. There was festive music, a room full of laughter and stories, and the food and drinks were to die for as always.

Waverly adorned an ugly Christmas sweater as per Earp family tradition, she also wore a Santa hat as the final touch. Gus had enlisted her as a spare bartender for the night, so she hoped she looked festive enough. Sure, she was only eighteen now and should not be serving alcohol for legal reasons, but this was Purgatory and Purgatory was not known for following the rules... she would know, especially as this year winds to a close.

In just over a month, Waverly would be coming up on the year anniversary of her first heat. The thought pained her because she knew she wouldn't be able to spend her second one with Nicole, they wouldn't be able to use the same excuse because-

"Waves, pass me a whiskey bottle, one of the York boys claims he can drink anyone under the table and I'm about to embaress him so bad he'll probably never drink again," Wynonna said as she came running up to the bar counter, a wild grin on her face. That would be why Waverly won't be able to spend her second heat with Nicole, because with her sister back in town their land once again stunk of Alpha, Earp Alpha at that, so Nicole would not be needed. Not to outside eyes at least, because the Omega knew she needed Nicole like she needed air to breath, and she'd been feeling suffocated for a long time.

Waverly, of course, was beyond excited when her older sister had come barreling back into her life in late October, she had missed her craziness more than she was willing to admit. Wynonna was like her other half in many ways, sure they were over six years apart in age - which strangly enough puts the older Earp at almost the exact same age as Nicole - but they had been through thick and thin together. Everything from their Mama dying tragically in a fire when the Omega was only four to their Father and oldest sister going out in a drunk driving accident when she was twelve. They had been with each other in the move to their Aunt's house, and when Wynonna did end up leaving to travel the world, Waverly couldn't blame her. It hurt, but she understood.

But now, as her heat was not too far out, part of her almost wished the dark brunette Alpha would've stayed in Greece a little longer.

"Wyn, you know Gus doesn't like you taking the whole bottle, you drink it all and then you don't even pay," Waverly reasoned, but her actions defied her words as she reached under the counter and grabbed a bottle of Wynonna's favorite whiskey, setting in on top of the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, tell her to put it on my tab," she said before grabbing the bottle and rushing off to somewhere else in the bar, nothing excited that woman more than showing up other Alphas in drinking games. Waverly shook her head with a laugh, Wynonna didn't even have a tab, but she was pretty sure her sister knew that already.

"Hey there, Waverly," the Omega heard from her left, the voice was slightly slurred but obvioulsy trying to be seductive and failing miserably. She turned to see who was talking, her eyes falling on the boy who spoke. Champ Hardy. Waverly rolled her eyes, this boy had been trying to get in her pants since freshman year dispite her obvious disinterest everytime he tried.

"What do you want, Champ?" she asked, annoyance not at all hidden in her tone. She had just about had enough of him at this point, four years is a long time to put up with someone like him, and even if she didn't already consider herself taken, she would still shoot him down just the same. The young Alpha's tenacity would've impressed her if it didn't annoy her so much.

"Awe come on, Waves, don't be like that. I just wanted to see what you're up to tonight," he said with a wink that nearly made the Omega throw up in her mouth. Nearly. She huffed under her breath.

"It's Christmas Eve, Champ," she said, "Once this is all over I'm going home and going to bed so I can spend time with my family tomorrow. And even if it wasn't a holiday, I've already told you a hundred times that I'm not interested." She made sure she spoke clearly and pointedly, ensuring her message was heard loud and clear. Yet, he still persisted, much to her disapproval.

"Your family?" He scoffed, offending her instantly, "Nah, I bet I can change your mind, just let me bring you back to my place and we can spend the holiday together instead." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly and she was just about to shoot him down again when he reached over and grabbed her arm across the bar counter, completely catching her off guard and pulling her against it roughly. The front of her hips collided harshly with the wood, making her yelp in pain. He leaned across to whisper in her ear, "Lord knows that little Omega pussy of your's just needs a good fuck to loosen you up." She completely froze, while Champ had always been persistent, he had never been violent, then again, she had never smelled so much alcohol on him before either. She tried to pull her arm out of his tight grasp but he was stronger.

"Champ, please let go, you're hurting me," she said quietly, not wanting to make a scene. Little did she know, but someone had seen. Someone who would throw their career away if it meant keeping the Omega safe.

Nicole had been sitting with some friends at a booth in the corner of the bar, lazily drinking a beer while they talked, but she wasn't really paying much attention to them. She was more interested in watching her Omega. Waverly was dressed adorably in a comfy looking sweater with a Santa hat perched atop her wavy, light brown hair. Nicole had also taken notice of the criminaly tight skinny jeans that hugged her ass so perfectly, all she wanted to do was squeeze the firm backside in her hands. 

The seperation had been just as hard for Nicole as it was for Waverly, the Alpha couldn't seem to get the young Omega off her mind, she had even pulled a few strings to get Waverly into her advanced Language class - the senior English class she taught - when school had started back up in August. Though sometimes she wondered if that was the best idea because seeing Waverly everyday and having to pretend she didn't want to be with her was hell. Everyday when the Alpha would return home from a day of work, a part of her hoped for Waverly to be standing in her doorway ready to welcome her home with open arms, but she knew that wasn't going to happen and seeing the Omega everyday in class only reminded her of that.

'One day' she would tell herself, 'One day she'll be your's and you'll be her's, and until that day comes you'll just have to be patient.'

It was hard being patient though, it was so difficult some days she'd break down crying in her bed from the pain, crying even harder when she realized Waverly wouldn't be there to comfort her. 

But, she would settle for this for now, just watching the Omega from afar and longing for better days, it was either that or lose her job and most likely her credibility as well. While it was actually quite common for an Omega to be bonded to an Alpha soon after their first or second heat, that didn't change the fact that Waverly was a student, her student. To other's, it could be easy to see Nicole as an Alpha who was abusing her power over an Omega student, it wasn't uncommon in their world for Alphas do to such, but with the two women that just wasn't the case. If anything, Nicole felt as if Waverly was the one who held the power over her.

But as Nicole watched on from the sidelines, the Alpha watched Waverly as she was yanked roughly by the arm by a boy she was talking to. Nicole felt a growl leave her throat at the sudden action, a need to protect her Omega washed over her entire being like a tidal wave. She got up from the table almost involuntarily, not responding to her friends as they asked what she was doing, and walked - or prowled, rather - over to the bar. She watched as the boy whispered something into Waverly's ear, with the loud building Nicole could only hear bits and pieces, but what she did manage to hear only pissed her off more.

Once she got close enough, she pushed the younger Alpha off Waverly, then she stood between the bar and the boy, shielding Waverly from his less than innocent eyes.

"What the hell-" he said, angry to have been pushed off what he considered to be his prize, but then he saw who had pushed him. He straighted up with wide eyes, "Ms-Ms. Haught, I- um, I-." He was at a loss for words, he was confused and Nicole could tell, but he was also scared... good.

"I suggest you leave her alone, kid," Nicole said, her voice low and comanding, a gravely tone produced by the still rumbling growl in her chest had hit the boy in the face like a ton of bricks. He was at least smart enough to know when he didn't stand a chance, he showed his neck in reluctant submission when the powerful Alpha pharamoes hit his nose. Nicole smirked as he ran off with his metaphorical tail between his legs, partially glad she wouldn't have to actually fight the kid.

Nicole turned around to check on Waverly, who was standing behind the bar with a shocked expression.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked with concern. Waverly sputtered for a second, unsure of what to say at first.

"I'm fine, I just..." Waverly began to smile, calming Nicole, "I didn't realize you were here," she said happily. Waverly had been so caught up in working the bar, she hadn't even realized the Alpha she had been thinking about all night was at the bar as well. Nicole smiled back, taking a seat on one of the many bar stools.

"Who would I be if I didn't show up to one of the biggest parties in Purgatory?" Nicole said, "But are you sure you're okay? He shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Waverly shook her head.

"I'm okay, trust me, Champ has been a thorn in my side since ninth grade, nothing I can't handle," Waverly reassured her. While, yes, it had shaken her up a bit, Nicole showing up made her feel a million times safer. "All thanks to you," she added with a smile. Nicole chuckled.

"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush, Ms. Waverly Earp," Nicole said playfully.

"Just doing my job, Ms. Haught," Waverly added with a wink, "Can I get my savior anything? On the house." Thanks to the busy and bustling bar, the two were able to swap flirtatious banter without fear of being seen or heard, everyone else was too distracted to notice. And they thrived off of it.

"I'll take a beer, please." Waverly went to the fidge and pulled out a bottle, walking back to pop off the cap and hand it over to Nicole.

As she handed the bottle to Nicole, however, Wynonna decided to show up once again.

"Told ya I could out drink him!" Wynonna cheered as she plopped down on the stool beside Nicole, "You should've seen his face, Waves. I thought his jaw had come unhinged," she laughed cruelly. The Omega playfully rolled her eyes at her older sister.

Then Wynonna looked over at the redhead Alpha beside her. She squinted at her for a moment, then she smiled brightly.

"Haught-pants?" Wynonna asked with excitement. Nicole laughed and nodded.

"Yep, it's good to see you too, Earp," Nicole replied, nudging Wynonna's side with her own. Waverly's brow knitted in confusion.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" the youngest of the three asked. Nicole looked back at her with an expression that she could only think meant 'kinda forgot to tell you I know your sister, sorry about that.'

"Yeah, we ran in some of the same circles back in high school and we used to smoke behind the bleachers together at football games," Wynonna explained to her sister. Waverly was then drowning in mental images of a sexy teenaged Nicole Haught fitted in a leather jacket with smoke falling from her parted lips. Now those were images not for the faint of heart.

"Maybe try not to blab about my teenage years, I teach at that school now after all," Nicole winced, not wanting her more rebellious years to be over heard. Though, she would have to admit, the look on Waverly's face said the younger Earp had actually enjoyed the reveal, so maybe it wasn't all bad.

"No way, really?" Wynonna laughed, "God, I always knew you were a nerd. Let me guess, English class?" 

"Advanced English, thank you very much," Nicole chuckled at herself, taking a swig of her drink. Wynonna laughed harder.

"Fuckin' knew it," Wynonna teased, but then she looked over at Waverly, "Hey, aren't you in some Advanced English class? Is it Haught-cake's?" she asked the Omega. Waverly sighed, for a moment there she was actually forgetting their annoying circumstances for once, only to be reminded by her sister.

"Yes, and yes, I'm in her class, have been for the past year and a half," Waverly said. She tried to sound chipper as to not raise suspicion, but it was difficult. Nicole grew a bit uncomfortable as well, but Wynonna didn't seem to notice.

"That's so funny," Wynonna kept laughing, "She any good?" While Waverly knew what Wynonna was actually referring to - Nicole's teaching ability - Waverly's mind went elsewhere. But, either way, the answer was most definitely:

"Best there is," Waverly said a little too dreamily to be innocent, Wynonna then started to sense something was off. Nicole noticed as well, yet her reaction was quite the opposite. The redheaded Alpha met her eyes and they shared one of their signature longing glances, a game they had become all too accustomed to in the past year. Waverly bit her lip and looked down at her shoes with a grin, it was a look Nicole loved more than anything.

That look only furthered Wynonna's suspicion of... something. Something was off between these two, and as she thought, she realized the two acted nothing like a teacher-student dynamic normally would. The two were playful and comfortable with each other in a way that didn't portray Nicole as her authority figure, instead they acted quite close. She said nothing, however, because she wasn't sure if it was just her alcohol hindered mind was playing tricks on her or not just yet.

So she kept watching. She kept talking to the two and the more she talked with them the more she watched the way they acted with each other. The longing glances, the fleeting touches, it all felt a little too weird for a student and a teacher. It made her grow evermore suspicious, especially considering this was her sister she was watching. 

The night soon came to a close and the bar slowly emptied, everyone returning home to get ready for the upcoming day. The last ones left were Waverly, Wynonna, Nicole and the other few staff members. 

Nicole stood up from her seat, placing down cash to cover the couple of drinks she had that night.

"I should get going, it's getting late," Nicole said as she gave Waverly a sad smile. Waverly frowed. She went to offer to walk Nicole to her car, but before she could, Wynonna beat her to it.

"I'll walk you out," the dark haired Alpha said as she stood up as well. The Omega didn't want to part from her Alpha just yet, but she knew it was time to go back to what they were supposed to be to the real world.

"Sure," Nicole replied before looking back to Waverly, "I'll um... I'll see you at school." Waverly nodded, feeling small. The two waved each other off as the two Alphas exited the building.

The air was cold and brisk as it bit at their cheeks and noses. Wynonna was furious, her protective instincts were flairing up like fireworks at a particularly expensive Fourth of July celebration. What she witness only put one thought in her head, and that thought sent her Alpha into a rage. As Alpha of the house, it was her duty to keep her family safe, even from old friends if need be. They walked in silence to Nicole's truck, but as they got to it, Wynonna shoved her up against the driver side door.

"What the Hell, Earp?!" Nicole shouted as her back slammed against the cold metal. Wynonna got up in her face.

"What's going on between you and my sister, huh? You trying to get with your own student?! 'Cause you're sorely mistaken if you think you can just use her like that," Wynonna spat in the other Alpha's face with a growl. Nicole went wide eyed, this was not how she wanted Wynonna to find out. She hoped that once Waverly and her had been together for a while they would be able to start telling their families, but it didn't seem like that was the case, after all.

"It's not like that! God, Wynonna I would never use her like that," Nicole said defensively, shoving Wynonna off her.

"Oh so what do you expect me to believe, then?! Because to me it sure looks like you're trying to get in my sister's pants." Wynonna was fuming. Her sister was not about to be used by her teacher, not if she could help it.

"Wynonna, you need to let me explain, okay? Waverly means the world to me, the last thing I want is to make her feel used." Wynonna grew confused at that.

"The fuck does that mean?!" the dark haired Alpha snarled. Nicole calmed herself, she didn't want to get angry.

"Back in February, Waverly had her first heat, but because you weren't there to protect her, she stayed at my house so she would be safe from other Alphas. But when her heat hit its peak, she couldn't deal with it anymore and she practically begged me to help her, I couldn't tell her no, Wynonna. Who would I be if I did?" Nicole explained, which only seemed to piss Wynonna off more. The older Earp shoved Nicole up against the truck again, this time pinning her there with her fist curled up in the neckline of the redhead's jacket.

"You mean to tell me, you took advantage of my little sister while she was at her most vulnerable?! Don't act like this big hero, Nicole, you used her for your own personal gain!" Wynonna growled in her face. 

"Wynonna, get off of her!" Waverly yelled as she ran up to them. She pulled her sister off Nicole, "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Go back inside, Waverly," Wynonna gritted out, "I'll talk to you about this later." 

Waverly had grown concerned when Wynonna was taking a little longer than expected to get back to the bar, so she had gone out looking for her when she saw her sister looking about ready to rip Nicole's head off. She knew immediately what it was about, Wynonna had figured out her secret, of course she had, even drunk Wynonna could still read her like a damn book. Either way, it didn't give Wynonna the right to dictate her life.

"No, you do not get to disappear for almost two years and then come back and try and mess up the only good thing that's happened for me in years," Waverly spat at her sister.

"Good thing? Waverly, she used you while you were in heat, how is that good?!" 

"God you stupid Alpha, stop trying to pick a fight where there is none!" Waverly said in frustration, "She never used me! Not that it's any of your business, but I was going through my first heat and I was in so much pain it was unbearable, but Nicole helped me and was so gentle and caring through all of it. So leave her alone." Nicole just stood in silence as the two yelled back and forth, not sure if it was wise to step in or not.

Wynonna was still angry, but now she didn't know what to say. Waverly was defending Nicole with a passion she had never seen from the young Omega. She crossed her arms over body and looked betwen the two. She didn't like it. She didn't like the idea of them together because it could so easily leave Waverly broken hearted.

"I love her, Wynonna," Waverly stated frimly, which promptly knocked the wind out of both the Alphas' chests. 

"Y-you do?" Nicole asked, not sure she had heard Waverly right. Waverly turned to face her, her expression softening.

"Of course I do. Nicole, this past year without you has been the hardest of my life. I can't stop thinking about all our little talks about everything and nothing at all, that adorable glint you get in your eyes everytime you smile, the way you sound when you laugh. I miss you everyday dispite seeing you almost just as much, it isn't the same. I know we have to wait until I graduate, at that sucks, but you should know that I would wait forever if it meant just getting to have you for just a moment." Waverly poured her heart out for her Alpha. Sure, they had talked about having feelings for each other before, but neither had gone far enough to admit that they loved the other, not out loud at least. Nicole stood speechless, all those words made her eyes prick with tears.

Wynonna watched on, she listened to the real and raw emotion in Waverly's voice and watched the tears of joy fill Nicole's eyes. She realized she may have been a little harsh.

"Well, you gonna answer the girl?" Wynonna asked Nicole. The couple looked at her with curious eyes, unsure if Wynonna was being serious or not. The Alpha rolled her eyes and gestured for them to continue. Waverly turned back to Nicole, who was smiling down at her brightly.

"I love you too, Waverly," Nicole said, her voice thick with emotion. Waverly had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her Alpha tightly, almost as if she was trying to prove to herself that this was all real, "I love you so, so much." 

\----------------------

The day had come, and yet Waverly felt as if she wasn't ready, even if she had waited over a year to get to this point. It was graduation day, the day she would finally finish school and her life would finally begin. It had been a long, hard fight but she pushed herself to remember what she was fighting for: her love, her Alpha. She knew it would be a while until they went public, but once graduation was out of the way, she could finally be in Nicole's arms, just the way it was meant to be.

She walked down the stairs of her home, her blue heels clicking against the polished hardwood. She had outdone herself, her outfit was in the signature blue and white of her school colors, a blue skirt that ended around mid-thigh, paired with a white, flowy blouse. She had her hair down in waves with tight braid on the left side of her head to pull that hair back and out of her face. She was quiet proud of this outfit, and it seemed Gus liked it too if her gasp was anything to go by.

"Darlin', you look just wonderful, absolutely wonderful," her aunt said, sounding a little choked up. 

"Thanks... do you think she'll like it?" the young Omega asked shyly, she would be lying if she said she didn't think about her Alpha while she picked out this particular outfit. She planed on seeing Nicole that night, even if that just meant finally getting to kiss her once again, and she hoped her outfit would be to her Alpha's liking. Gus nearly scoffed at the question.

"Waverly, if she doesn't absolutely love it she's just as blind as the old lady down on Orchard." Waverly couldn't help but laugh at the statement, shaking her head a bit, her Aunt always knew what to say to calm her nerves, "Now go grab your gown and cap, I want to take pictures before we go."

Wynonna came out from the kitchen and gave her sister an approving smile, "Damn, Waves, you going to graduation or the club?" the Alpha laughed, only earning an elbow from her Aunt in the ribs.

\-----------

Waverly's knees felt like they would give out as she stepped up to the podium. Just as everyone in her grade - and probably the whole school - had predicted, Waverly Earp was the class Valedictorian, which meant she needed to give a speech. Problem was, the Omega was never one for public speaking, no matter how greatful she was to have the honor. It didn't help that she still had yet to see Nicole so far, which made her heart sink a little.

Ever since Christmas, she and Nicole had been meeting at Shorty's to talk outside of school and they were able to play if off well because Waverly had actually gotten a job there, to anyone outside their little bubble, it just looked like a bartender making conversation with a customer, even if she was a bit too friendly with this particular patron. It worked for them, sure it was only a taste of what they both wanted for their futures, but it was enough for the time being and helped them grow a very close relationship and it filled that constant ache to be close to one another even if just for a few hours.

But now as she stands in front of her entire class and their families, she can only feel that ache settle within herself even more. She craves her Alpha's comfort in this vulnerable moment. Her mouth feels dry and her throat feels scratchy as she looks down at her index cards where her speech is written out in her own distinct handwriting. Her eyes glance up again and she's finally met with the beautiful ones of her Alpha. Nicole sits just a few rows away from her in the house left, a bright proud smile on her face. Waverly smiles back and Nicole winks at her, making Waverly feel as powerful as a superhero. 

The Omega clears her throat and glances back to her cards and then back up to the general audience as she begins the speech she had been practicing for weeks. She hardly needs the index cards as she reminisces on the fun times her class has shared over the years, the memories are practically a part of who she is now. She urges her fellow graduates to follow their dreams - and most importantly their hearts - in their lives to come, making sure they know that their heart shall guide them in the right direction as her's had. Her eyes meet Nicole's again as she says that. 

Her speech comes to a close and she walks off the stage with roars of cheers and hollers following her the whole way back to her seat.

The rest of the graduation goes by rather slowly as each and every student from her class is called up individually to shake hands with the principle and grab their diploma. Though, it was rather funny to watch Stephanie Jones trip on the stairs and fall flat on her face, Waverly would be lying if she said she didn't laugh.

As the ceremony ends and the graduates are finally set free, Waverly makes her way to the parking lot. A smile on her face and certificate of excellence in her hand, she walks down the hot pavement to find the three most important people in her life standing near her Aunt's old truck. Gus, Wynonna and Nicole all talking amongst themselves and the Omega can't help but feel a sense of home bubble up in her chest. Nicole is the first to sense Waverly's approach, looking over to her with that same proud smile as before.

"Hey, Waves," Nicole said almost breathlessly. She was finally seeing Waverly in her graduation gown, it was like everything she had been working towards had finally come to fruition.

Waverly was in the same state as she looked on at her Alpha, who was dressed handsomely in black dress slacks, a shiny leather belt, and a blue button up with the sleeves uncuffed and rolled up past her elbows. Nicole looked incredible as always.

Waverly came up and hugged Nicole, greeting her Aunt and sister verbally as she couldn't bring herself to let go of Nicole just yet, not after having waited so long.

"Wow, all I get is a 'Hey, Wyn' while Nicole gets a hug? What happened to 'bros before hoes'?" Wynonna said dramatically. Waverly was happy to see Wynonna joking about this, it had taken some time and a lot of convincing, but the dark haired Alpha had slowly come to accept their relationship. Wynonna could see the love they had for each other and as times passed she grew to appreciate the fact that they had each other more and more. 

"Oh hush, let your sister have her moment," Gus chastised her older niece. Gus's acceptance to Wynonna, however, was taking a little bit longer.

"Come on, I was just joking! What, I'm not allowed to joke anymore?"

Waverly ignored her family's usual banter, all she wanted to focus on was the way Nicole held her and the way she smelled. Her Alpha's scent was wrapped around her and all she wanted to do was bask in it. And now, with her high school years finally coming to an end, she finally could.

"You did absolutely amazing up there," Nicole whispered to her, "I'm so proud of you." The Omega was positively glowing from the words. Waverly looked up at her with a smile that could be unparalleled.

"I love you," Waverly said, it was the first time she had been able to say it to her since Christmas and she had almost forgotten how perfect the words sounded.

"I love you too," the Alpha replied, kissing her forehead gently. She wanted to do more, but they were still in public and neither was ready for that yet.

"Nicole was just asking if she had permission to take you home with her tonight," Gus said, making Waverly turn to face her Aunt and sister with her usual bubbly anticipation. Everyone in this group knew exactly what that meant, and they all knew it meant more than just sex. Nicole was asking permission to make Waverly her's.

"Can I?" she asked them. Both of them. Gus was her guardian and before Waverly had chosen Nicole, Wynonna had been her Alpha, meaning she wished for both of their blessings.

"Waverly, if you truly love her - which you've shown that you do - then of course you can, we just want you to be happy," Wynonna said with a soft smile, "And, well, it does help that you chose probably the best Alpha - besides me - in Purgatory." Waverly laughed at that, of course Wynonna would take the chance to get cocky as always. She then looked to Gus, who just gave a kind nod. Waverly looked back to Nicole who had a nervous but hopeful look on her face.

"What do you think?" Nicole asked, not wanting to push this if Waverly is having second thoughts or just isn't ready for a commitment just yet. But all she's met with is enthusiasm only Waverly could muster.

"I'd want nothing more," the Omega said excitedly, just the thought of becoming Nicole's for real had her jumping for joy. Nicole chuckled softly at her adorable behavior.

Waverly reluctantly pulled away from Nicole to hug her family and thank them for their blessings. She gave Gus her gown, cap, and diploma, leaving her in her skirt, heels, and blouse from earlier once Wynonna and Gus left. The Omega turned back to Nicole - who looked rather pleased with Waverly's outfit - with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Nicole asked once she was able to speak. She absolutely loved Waverly's outfit, it was just so... Waverly.

"Born ready," Waverly replied with the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

Nicole led her back to her own truck and the two took off into the late afternoon with love coiling their hearts.

\----------------

Once the two arrived at Nicole's home, they took off their shoes and walked to the kitchen, where Waverly's jaw practically hit the floor. In said kitchen, there were fairy lights strung about, giving the room a soft, gentle glow. The table was set beautifully and elegantly with an unlit candle in the center and Waverly could smell something absolutely delicious out of sight. Flower petals were scattered along the wood floors and soft music could be heard playing in the background.

"Nicole, I- this is..." Waverly was at a loss for words as tears stung her eyes. It looked like this took hours to set up and the Omega couldn't believe anyone would do anything like this for her. She turned back to see Nicole standing there with a bashful smile.

"Too much?" Nicole asked with a self conscious chuckle. Waverly still wasn't sure how to speak, so instead she did what she had been wanting to do for over a year. She placed her hand against Nicole's cheek and leaned up to kiss her lips softly. She would never forget how amazing her Alpha's lips felt against her own, but it was almost better than she remembered. Nicole let her hands fall to Waverly's waist gently as she returned the kiss, falling into her Omega's pull just as easily as before.

"It's perfect," Waverly said as she pulled away. Nicole smiled, happier than ever to know that Waverly liked what she had done. 

Waverly then smelled that delicious scent again, it was savory and mouth watering, "Now are you gonna tell me what we're having for dinner that prompted such a beautiful display?" she asked. 

"I almost forgot," Nicole said with a laugh as she pulled away from the embrace. Waverly watched as she pulled out a beautifully cooked and seasoned chicken from the oven where it had been sitting to stay warm after Nicole had made it earlier that day.

Nicole served up their plates and poured them two glasses of champagne.

"I'm not twenty-one, are you trying to serve a drink to someone under the age of consumption?" Waverly said dramatically as she helped bring their plates and glasses to the table, but she could only hold up the act for so long before she let out a small laugh. Of course she was only joking, she worked at a bar for crying out loud.

"Me? Never," Nicole teased back. The two took their seats as Nicole lit the candle in the center and eagerly awaited her Omega's reaction to the food she had painstakingly prepared. As Waverly took her first bite, she smiled and met Nicole's eyes.

"This is really good, I didn't know you cooked but you certainly have a knack for it," Waverly complimented as she took another bite. Nicole let out a sight of relief.

"Well I'm happy you like it, and yeah I learned how to cook after I moved out of my parents' house when I realized I couldn't just keep eating fast food all the time and expect my bank account to stay out of the negatives," Nicole chuckled as she began eating her own meal. 

The two swapped harmless and often times playful banter as they continued to eat. But as the dinner soon came to a close, the implications of the night to come began to weigh on Waverly. Of course she wanted nothing more than to actually become Nicole's, but she was nervous for the whole mating thing in general. Sure, they'd had sex before, but that was over a year ago and Waverly was in heat last time. What if she couldn't take Nicole? Would the bite hurt too much? 

"Hey, you okay? You got really quiet," Nicole asked gently, pulling Waverly from her thoughts. The Omega looked up to meet her Alpha's eyes, a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm just... nervous, is all," Waverly said truthfully, fiddling with the table cloth to keep her anxious hands at bay. Nicole noticed and placed her own hand over Waverly's to help calm her.

"We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to, Waverly. We can just go cuddle up and watch a movie if you want, I just want you to feel comfortable," Nicole said genuinely. She knows how big a mating bite can be, she feels nervous for it as well, so the last thing she wants is to make Waverly feel pressured. The Omega shook her head.

"No, I want to, I really, really want to, I just... it's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Waverly said, feeling embarrassed for having such trivial fears about this. She wants to become bonded to Nicole, craves it even, yet she can't get past this mental block.

"Yes," Nicole sighs, "I'll be honest, it probably will, but I've heard the bite is only painful as the skin breaks, after that, they say it feels incredible," the Alpha comforted, and to her credit, Waverly did relax some, "And if you're scared about the other stuff hurting again like it did last time, I promise I'll be just as gentle if not more. I want this to be special and I'll do everything in my power to make that happen." 

Waverly should've known Nicole would do whatever she could to keep her safe, her Alpha was just the amazing. The Omega gave a soft smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Nic, and I can't wait to be your's," Waverly said truthfully as she looked on at her Alpha in awe. This woman had turned her life upside down. A few years ago, Waverly envisioned her future to be rather boring - finish high school, go to some prestigious college, get mated to some Alpha who fit her bill, get a decent job and have a couple pups before dying of old age. But with Nicole, nothing ever seemed to be boring. Their challenges have only made her more certain of that. Sure, she still envisioned many of the same things for her future - college, a job, pups - but now she knew Nicole would be there through all of it and that made her future sound exciting and something to look forward to, not something to dread as she may have previously.

Nicole felt as if she were in the same boat. Before meeting Waverly, the Alpha had been at a loss for finding love. She went on tinder date after tinder date, she tried parties and clubs, she did whatever she could but she could never find the one for her while many of her friends were already mated and some even had a pup or two. But then Waverly came into her life. At first, she had denied her attraction vehemently, she had to because she knew it was wrong, but all of that came to a crashing hault when Waverly had spent her heat in her home. Her whole world was different from that moment on, and for the better dispite the heart ache. And tonight, she'd get to finally put that heart ache to rest.

"And I can't wait to be your's," Nicole replied. 

The two cleaned up the table and their dishes, Nicole blew out the candle and the two slowly migrated over to Nicole's bedroom. It was actually Waverly's first time seeing this room because when her heat happened they hadn't been able to make it out of the guest room for anything other than food when it was absolutely dire. The young Omega took in the sight of the room, it was lit softly in contrast to the harsher lights of the guest room if she remebered correctly, bigger too. Nicole's sheets were similar to the guest room though, but they were a darker shade of blue on a king size bed.

As Waverly took in the room, Nicole let her take her time, she was in no rush. She came up behind Waverly after shutting the door to place her hands on the younger woman's hips and press her own front gently against Waverly's back. It was a possesive move, both could recognize it as such, but it only proved to comfort Waverly more.

"Is there anything you need from me before we get started, baby?" Nicole asked softly, rubbing small circles into the Omega's covered sides with her thumbs. Waverly shook her head 'no' as she grasped Nicole's hands and brought them around to her front so her Alpha was effectively hugging her from behind. Nicole leaned her lips down beside Waverly's ear to whisper, "I'm gonna need you to use your words, babygirl, talk to me." 

That name. 

Waverly whimpered at it, having not heard that word spoken to her like that in so long affected her more than it should have.

"No, I don't need anything," Waverly managed to say, though it came out more airy than she had planned. Nicole smirked, her Omega was already being so good for her and it helped both of them fall into their roles even faster. 

"Good girl. Now, I want to introduce something to you, it will help me make sure you're okay the whole time, can you listen to me for a moment before we get started?" Nicole had been into similar kink related endeavors before Waverly and with how she can already see their sex life progressing with how it's gone so far, she decided it was time they got this out of the way.

"Yes." Nicole was glad to know she wouldn't have to tell her to speak up again, it showed that her Omega would be able to keep up with this new factor.

"It's called the traffic light system, are you familar with it?" Waverly grew bashful as a pink tint colored her cheeks. 

"Yes, I'm familar with it," Waverly replied in a bit of embaressment. 

"Now how is that, babygirl? Have you been doing research?" Nicole asked a bit teasingly, Waverly only nodded and bit her lip. Nicole decided to not chastise her for the lack of verbalization... this time, "Well, that's good because then it will take less time to explain, but I will just so we know we're on the same page. Green means keep going, yellow means slow down or stop and discuss, red means stop completely. And I what you to know that you should feel free to use yellow or red at anytime you need to and I won't be angry or upset, no matter what. Do you understand, princess?"

"Yes, I understand," Waverly nodded.

"Good girl, are you ready?" 

"Yes." Nicole had noticed the lack of one certain name.

"Yes... what?" Nicole asked as she leaned down as gently kissed at the Omega's neck.

"Yes, Daddy," Waverly whimpered under her touch. The Alpha chuckled softly before nibbling at the expanse of skin to earn a whine. 

"Good girl," Nicole turned Waverly around in her arms so they were facing one another, "My good girl. Color?" 

"Green."

Waverly was keening under the praise from her Alpha as Nicole leaned down and connected their lips in a sensual, desire filled kiss. The Alpha could feel herself beginning to shift within her trousers as both their scents twirled in the air around them, swirling and combining to make a scent that identified them as one, a scent they would bare permanently by the night's end. That thought alone had both of their lower regions reacting accordingly. 

Nicole pulled Waverly flush against her body and the Omega could feel her Alpha's bulge forming aginst her stomach, the feeling pushed her to deepen the kiss by adding in her tongue. The move was dominant, but Nicole was quick to take back the upper hand by letting her hands fall to Waverly's skirt covered behind to squeeze at the globes of her ass. Waverly moaned into the kiss.

Nicole then moved her hands back to Waverly's front to begin undoing the buttons of her white blouse. Once it was fully opened, she helped the Omega push the clothing off her shoulders and down her toned arms. The Alpha was then quick to rid Waverly of her bra as well. With the Omega bare from the waist up, Nicole gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up in the air. Waverly let out a suprised squeak as her feet left the ground, her arms and legs tightened around her strong Alpha as she was carried over to the bed.

Waverly was set down gently on the soft sheets. Nicole kneeled between the young Omega's legs and took in the sight - hair spread across the pillows, chest heaving slightly with quickened breath, lips plump and as red as her flushed cheeks - and she couldn't help but feel like she was exactly where she was meant to be.

"You look absolutely stunning, Waverly," Nicole said softly as she began unbuttoning her top, "Absolutely stunning." Waverly smiled up at her, maybe the old her would have covered up under the strong gaze, but she could only now feel emboldened by it. She sat up and helped her Alpha undo her belt, a rush of slick coating her core as she listened to the 'click' of it coming apart.

"And you look so very handsome," Waverly complimented back, because Nicole always looked good, but under the dim mood lighting with her shirt falling off her body to reveal acres of beautiful skin, Nicole looked incredible. The Alpha seemed to have enjoyed the compliment, if the short and quick - but definitely there - bashful smile was anything to go off of.

They rid Nicole of her shirt and belt, throwing it off in some random direction before the redheaded Alpha gently pushed Waverly back onto the bed so she lay flat. She shucked off her pants and then crawled up over her, hovering over the smaller body with her hands on either side of the younger woman's head. She leaned down and captured her Omega's lips in yet another passionate kiss while one of her hands traveled along her sun kissed skin. Her fingers found purchase against Waverly's breasts, where they began pinching and pulling at her nipples. Waverly bowed her back against the teasing touches, pushing her chest further into the sensation as she whimpered and whined into their kisses.

"So needy," Nicole teased in a husky voice as she chuckled cruelly, pulling away from the kiss to begin her descent. She began by kissing her Omega's neck, loving how Waverly tilted her head to give her more room to explore. She kissed beneath her jaw, along the cord of muscle, and she nibbled against the spot where she would soon be getting to bite. Waverly moaned as she dragged her teeth along that spot, the anticipation for what was soon to come feeling almost overwhelming and she hadn't even been touched properly.

The Alpha then continued down, trailing wet kissed down the upper part of her chest until she reached the peaks of her perfect breasts. She let her tongue circle the sensitive nipple before surrounding it with her mouth and sucking lightly. Waverly gripped the back of her head to keep her there as she let out a high pitched, "Ah!". Nicole then moved to her other breast to lavish it in the same attention before releasing it with an audible 'pop'.

Waverly felt like she was on fire, all the teasing made her feel like she was in heat. She was desperate for some kind of friction against her core where she ached the most, so she began rolling her hips subconsciously against nothing but air, much to her dismay.

"Please, Daddy, please, I need you," Waverly begged as Nicole was kissing down her toned stomach. Nicole could already tell Waverly had been growing impatient even before she spoke up. She held the younger woman's rolling hips still against the sheets.

"And you have me, Daddy just wants to take her time worshiping you, baby. I have to make sure you're nice and ready for my cock when the time comes. Color?" 

"Green," Waverly said, "Very green, please don't stop." The Omega was a begging mess already, she wasn't sure if she wanted this to last lifetimes or hurry up and get to the ultimate prize at the end as fast as possible and the dilemma had her in shambles. Nicole felt the same way, so she decided she would hurry up just a little bit as she released the Omega's squirming hips.

"Good girl, now lift your hips for me so I can get your skirt and underwear off," Nicole commanded, to which Waverly was eager to obey. The Alpha pulled down both in one move once Waverly's hips were off the bed, throwing them off their little island with the rest of their forgotten clothing.

Nicole could already see that Waverly was dripping, her folds glistened even in the dim lighting. 

"It looks like you're already so ready for me, Babygirl," Nicole observed as her dragged a finger up through her Omega's slick pussy. Waverly moaned out at finally getting any relief as Nicole pressed against her clit teasingly. The Alpha then brought that same finger up to her mouth and sucked off the intoxicating slick, tasting the concentrated version of her Omega's scent on her tongue. She groaned at how amazing it tasted, "But I want to make you come with my mouth first, can you wait a little longer for my cock, princess?" 

"Anything. Please, Daddy." Nicole found her babbling adorable, so lost in her own desire and hunger that she can't even articulate properly. The Alpha gave a wolfish grin as she settled down in between Waverly's legs, her hands wrapped around her hips to keep them from jumping too much. She kissed along the inside on Waverly's thigh, lapping up any of the smeared slick that ended up there. She kissed closer and closer to Waverly's core, only to switch to the other thigh just as she was about to reach the place her Omega wanted her most.

Waverly whined out her displeasure, only then did Nicole finally relent. The Alpha returned to her Omega's slick pussy, taking one broad stroke of her tongue all the way from entrance to clit, causing that displeased whine to turn into a guttural moan. Nicole repeated a few times before circling her clit and sucking it into her mouth, a similar action to the ones she took on Waverly's nipples, only this time it was a bit less gentle, which Waverly seemed to enjoy if the sounds she was making were any indication.

The Alpha continued to suck and tease Waverly's clit with her tongue, absolutely relishing in the taste of her Omega and the way her moans and groans sounded like music to her ears. She changed up her pattern as often as possible to keep Waverly from growing used to it, even sometimes dipping her tongue into the silky heat of her entrance to feel the walls clamp down on it and try to pull her in. The feeling reminded her of her own burning arousal and how badly she wanted her cock to feel those same quivering walls, so she doubled her efforts to bring Waverly to the edge faster.

"C-close, Daddy- fuck," Waverly managed to say through her moans.

Nicole then brought her hand back around and plunged a finger into her Omega's pussy as she sucked her clit into her mouth. With now only one arm holding Waverly's hips down, her Omega's hips bucked wildly as she came with a wail of pleasure. Slick gushed out from her entrance, but Nicole wasn't done with her yet, so she added a second finger and curled them inside Waverly as she thrusted in and out. Again, Waverly reached her peak and tumbled off the edge, but this time with added fluid as she squirted on Nicole's face and across her palm. The Alpha smiled in triumph as she felt it, having never felt Waverly squirt before.

Nicole slowed her thrusts as Waverly's walls continued to ripple around her fingers, looking up to watch Waverly's body react. Her chest was heaving slowly, her mouth was open and her eyes were screwed shut as she came down from her multiple highs. As the contractions ceased, the Alpha removed her fingers and crawled back up to kiss Waverly softly.

"You did so well, Babygirl," Nicole whispered against her lips, "So good for me." They both opened their eyes as their lips parted and Waverly could see the mess she made across Nicole's face. She was confused for a moment, genuinely unsure of how she could have made such a mess, until she remembered how strange her last orgasm felt, how it almost felt as if she...

"Oh my God... did I pee?" Waverly said in shock and complete and utter embarrassment, bringing her hands up to cover her face, "Oh my God, I am so so so sorry, I've never done that before." She was then caught off guard by Nicole's kind laughter.

"Baby, no, you didn't pee," Nicole said softly as she removed Waverly's hands from her face.

"I didn't?" the young Omega asked in confusion. Nicole shook her head.

"No, you squirted, it's something Omegas can do when they come unexpectedly or powerfully, you did nothing wrong," the Alpha comforted. Waverly went wide eyed.

"I... I didn't know I could do that, I've heard of it, but I've never been able to before," Waverly explained. Nicole just smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Nicole said cockily as she leaned back in to kiss Waverly. But, as she did so, she was once again reminded of her own desire as her shaft bumped against Waverly's thigh through her underwear. She hissed as the sensation against her oversensitive cock and Waverly gasped as she felt how hard her Alpha was, it fuled her fire again, and once again she was ready for more, ready for them to take the final leap.

"Are you sure you want me to bite you tonight?" Nicole asked seriously as she met Waverly's eyes. The Omega didn't hesitate to answer.

"Nic, there is no one in this world or the next that I would want to be bonded to more," Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together without breaking eye contact, "I love you so much, and I want everyone to know that I belong to you. Only you." Nicole searched her eyes for any sign of resistance, any sign that maybe Waverly isn't quite ready, but when she found none she did finally close the gap between their parted lips.

The kiss was short, but it said more words than either could possibly say in that moment alone. Nicole pulled back and was about to tell Waverly to get on her hands and knees - the position used for mating bonds because it gave the Alpha the power to bite first - but as Waverly began doing so on her own, she stopped her. The idea of biting Waverly without receiving the same mark at the same time felt wrong.

Waverly looked at her with curious eyes, "What's wrong? Do you not want to?" her Omega asked with concern. Nicole quickly put that thought to rest.

"Of course I do, Waves, I want nothing more. But... I want you to bite me at the same time, none of that 'Alpha bites first' bullshit. I love you, and I want to belong to you as much and you belong to me, so I want you to mark me as your's as I do the same." Waverly was speechless for a moment, having never heard of such a thing. The Alpha always sealed the bond first while the Omega would wait until the knot subsided to create their own. But this... Nicole wanted her to bite her as she was bitten, and as Waverly thought on it, that's all she wanted as well. The young Omega nodded with a bright smile.

"That sounds perfect," Waverly said with a sappy tone. Nicole smiled back, happy to hear that Waverly agreed. The Alpha removed her last bits of clothing - her boxer briefs and her bra - before once again hovering over Waverly. Her cock bobbed a bit at the movement, hitting Waverly's thigh once again as they both groaned.

"I'll go slow, just say yellow or red if you need to okay, baby?" Nicole said as she gripped her cock in her hand, groaning slightly at how sensitive she had become. 

"Yes, Daddy," Waverly said with a teasing wink, mostly to mask how nervous she was. Nicole chuckled lightly before kissing Waverly softly to ease the pain as she guided the tip of her cock through her Omega's entrance. 

So. Tight. Waverly was almost tighter than she remembered, probably because the Omega was out of heat and it had been over a year since she'd had anything this big inside her, but wow was it a lot. The Alpha went slowly as she gripped the the sheets and gritted her teeth to keep from thrusting. Waverly's eyes screwed shut once again, only this time it was in pain and Nicole stopped immediately. The Alpha kissed her cheeks gently. She was only about halfway in and Waverly would still need to take her knot later to complete the bond, so she did her best to try and sooth her.

"Okay, move... please," Waverly said once she felt the sting subside. Nicole started moving again, slowly, and soon enough she was sheathed all the way inside Waverly's quivering pussy. The Alpha let out a strangled growl at the way her Omega's walls squeezed her so tightly, it was almost painful for even her.

"Are you okay, Waves? Talk to me," Nicole asked gently, looking at Waverly's closed eyes. Those eyes soon opened and she was met with a soft smile.

"I'm okay, just give me a sec," Waverly said, her breath a bit labored. Nicole nodded before kissing her again. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of those soft lips against her own, the way they taste nor the way they fit to her's so perfectly, as if they were molded for her alone. Once the pain trickled away and all they were left with was desire once more, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's back and pulled away from the kiss.

"Green," she spoke confidently, urging her Alpha to finally lead her into the rest of their lives together. Nicole nodded and pulled back, biting her lip to stifle the groan that begged to rib from her throat, only to release it as she thrusted back into the tight heat. She could feel Waverly's finger nails dig cresent moons into her back as she repeated her movements once again. 

The Omega tried to form coherent sentences, but all she could do was moan and whimper like the needy Omega she was created to be. And she relished in it. As Nicole thrusted in and out of her slowly, all she could do was crave more of her Alpha, crave everything her Alpha had to offer. The pain was gone, all she felt was the need to be fucked into the bed.

"F-faster," Waverly finally managed to say, even if it was strangled and quiet. Nicole heard it. Of course she did, because they were forming their bond already, even before the bites they would be making, they could already feel their souls merging into one.

Nicole complied with the request - the demand, really - and picked up the pace of her thrusts, angling her hips to hit that special spot inside Waverly as often as possible so she could pull scream after scream out of her Omega. Nicole could already feel her knot begining to form, the swelling at the base of her cock causing her thrusts to become shallower, but with just as much power and speed as before. Waverly felt it nudge against her entrance and was already feeling herself begin to spiral.

"I'm gonna ease it in," Nicole grunted out as she thrusted continuously, "Relax as much as you can, baby." Waverly nodded as there was no way she'd be able to speak right then. She took Nicole's advice as she had last time they collided like this, relaxing her body as much as it would allow so her Alpha could work the knot into her pussy. 

They both practically shouted as it finally popped into place. Waverly felt her peak just off the horizon as Nicole moved as much as she could with the knot sealed, and soon enough, they were both coming harder then they ever had in their lives. Waverly was the first to react, bringing Nicole's neck down to her mouth and sinking her teeth into the juncture between her throat and shoulder and Nicole was quick to follow. The Omega felt the skin on her neck rip apart as her Alpha's teeth dug into her, and like she had predicted, it was painful. But, as Nicole had told her, the pain hardly lasted because as she drank in the vanilla tasing blood of her lover, the pain in her neck soon became so pleasurable it sent her into yet another orgasm. And if the way Nicole's cock jolted inside her was any indication, her Alpha was coming again as well.

Neither let their jaws release for a while longer, not until the ache in their teeth subsided. Once it did, they released their holds on each other and Nicole gently rolled them over so she was on her back and Waverly was laying on top of her. They were careful not to jostle the knot too much as each time they did, it only sent them into shocks of overstimulated pleasure. They lay in silence for some time, they let their breathing return to normal and let the after shocks come to bearable intervals.

"How are you feeling?" Nicole asked as she gently kissed the top of Waverly's head.

"Tired," Waverly responded in a sleepy kind of slurred speech, making Nicole chuckle softly. Waverly giggled back as she looked up into Nicole's eyes, "But in the best way possible." 

Waverly looked down at the angry mark her teeth made in Nicole's neck, the scar was already beginning to blossom in a lilac of bruises as the Omega tentatively traced her finger over it. Waverly smiled, the sight alone made her happier than anything she had ever experienced up to that point. 

Nicole and her were finally bonded to one another. She could finally call Nicole her's and it be true. She would always smell of Nicole's sweet vanilla scent. She would forever be able to call Nicole "mine".


End file.
